Dib wants to be the perfect son ZADPMR
by StonyRiddle
Summary: (REWRITTEN ) 7/2/20 How can you consume a dirty fantasy about your father?... having an alien boyfriend and fulfill the needs for sure! but everything is not how it is when that fantasy takes a surprising turn to make it happen.. This is INCEST fic. father/son ..father/son/alien
1. FUN AFTERNOON

such a surprise for a father!

(rewrite) yes, yes ..the fic is impure and INCEST but I heck it changes for better ...is it better or meh xD.. the old writing was a drunkard story. still, most it be crack but fluffy.

* * *

One afternoon in the Membrane house, there was Dib and Zim in Dib's room making out, thou, not just a normal kiss, heck no, the kiss was so sloppy that it can make some sounds with their wet lips. Zim was on top of Dib ripping his blue shirt off cause he's a little shit that wants to feel his human skin, Dib didn't care about his ripped shirt while he was molesting his alien boyfriend ass, and damn he has such a hot ass with softness meat there. Squeezing so hard, Zim rubs his crotch harder to Dibs "D-Dib-thing!... I want more... More touching! " Zim purr in the human ear and licking his outside ear.

Dib, his cock now hard as a rock. Move his hands to Zim's sexy leggy pants and rip it out like paper "Fuck... Zim, If you keep doing like that... I'm going to cum before destroying your sloppy pussy... " panting so hard and trying not to cum, he pushes Zim on his back. Then he took off his pants and underwear while Zim smiles at him like the best meal ever.

Zim didn't care about his Irken uniform been ruin, he has a lot of replicas. He ripped it so fast and spread his legs, waiting for Dib's large and big dick to enter him, his long-ass tongue poking out and drooling.

"Pleaseeee... Dib! PUT IT IN! I want your big dick into my male-pussy! Can't take it anymore! " with his three fingers spread his cunt lips and the same time his tentacle dick comes out, squirming, he is freaky horny, moving his hips in such a sexy way that his cunt was visible and already leaking with alien goo.

Dib such a freak just love the sight of his alien so hot "Oh fuck Zim, your male cunt looks so good " Dib laying down to Zim's spread legs and inhale the rich aroma like candy, giving a little touch to his opening with his tongue, more goo coming out, and that's how Dib ignore his cock for a moment and just dive in into the alien male-pussy. Zim just screeches so loud and grab Dib's hair to pull him harder.

"DIB! THERE! THERE! OH IRK.. YOUR TONGUE! SO DEEP INSIDE ME! PLEASE! FUCK ME ALREADY! DIB FUCK MY MALE-PUSSY ALREADY! " Zim was screaming like a banshee, so damn loud... that they just ignore their surroundings.

unaware of those two fucking their brains out, There was a sound coming from the entrance, a door closing loud enough. but Dibs room is having a fuck screaming.

And right there Professor. Membrane just drops his whatever possession he had on his hand when he heard a scream, not any scream of help, it was a scream of a male voice saying "fuck my male-pussy"

..what in the world... his mind just stops for a minute thinking of what he heard, if he heard it right. first, he knows who belongs to that voice, and second, it was coming from his son's room. Now the question for him.

should he go up and check in his son's room see if those words are coming from there and to the owner what are they up to.

Yes, he will check on those two!

* * *

Thanks to my partner for this idea! ..  
anyway

how is this sex scene than the other ..lol


	2. SURPRISE SURPRISE

**...What a dirty surprise Prof. Membrane found out**

(rewrite) still be short chapters, cause idk how to keep it longer.

* * *

Prof. Membrane makes his mind to check his sons' room and to whatever surprise he is going to find by looking behind the door. incase if is THAT activity then there's gonna be a long-ass discussion with those two about protection.  
Going up the stairs the voices are loud and clear. He stop in the middle hallway close to his son's room when he heard Dib saying something...

that he never would forget.

While Dib's dad is having a mental crisis. inside Dib's room are the two lover birds having the best time of their lives. Dib, holding Zim's hips hard enough with legs around Dib's waists lock.  
Dib's cock was inside Zim pussy and was thrusting faster and harder. that even the bed was hitting the wall, nit strong enough to leave a hole.  
While Zim is just screeching and moving his cunt harder into Dib's shaft.

Dib kissing hick neck, nipping him, leaving a lot of marks to that perfect green skin. as pervert Dib is he was screaming too with that dirty mouth of his "Oh fuckk daddyyy! you pretty cunt feels so wonderful and tight around me!…daddy you want me to destroy your cunt so bad? Hu?" Both panting like a bitch on heat, Zim just nods his head. And scratch Dibs back "Y-yess baby boy, fuck your daddy's cunt.. do it~!" that's what Dib was waiting for and did how his boyfriend request.

holding Zim's hips and thrust harder, so hard that Zim opening got a lot wetter and the sloppy sound was like hitting a lump of meat with a fork.  
Both almost to their orgasms, still fucking and talking dirty. "Daddy! I'm going to fill you with my cum! I'm going to cum inside you pretty male-pussy!" Dib panting hard and still trusting harder, his cock was pulsing with the heat of Zim inside, and every time it feels so good.  
"YESSS, Oh Irk.. my naughty boy! FILL ME UP! DO IT DO IT! " finally both finish their fucking, Dib cumming inside his alien boyfriend and Zim tentacle dick cums a lot of pink goo into Dib chest and his own.

Tired with their hard lovemaking. They lay down to rest, Zim holding Dib head down to his chin, kissing his messed up hair. Dib kisses his neck and nuzzles him, hugging him to his waist.  
Both sighing happily and before drifting to sleep they both said those words. Sweet and happy "I love you" Dib closes his eyes and Zim before going to rest mode...

He felt a presence close to them, he knows that is not Gaz and the only who could be behind the door. it should be him. he looks at the spot smirking for the person who probably had heard

or even saw them.

He kisses one last time to Dib's head and activates his pak to sleep off.

* * *

My partner sure love this idea.


	3. OH HELL

**Prof. Membrane having a mental crisis and thinking what he saw and to his own past judgment with his son.**

(rewrite) yeah, my grammar is not perfect but i did find a website to correct some typos and what words to use lol.

* * *

What kind of father does when he just heard your son and his friend having the best fucking in their lives? and to top it, for being nosy, saw them through the door with your spectacular x-ray goggles, and heard the kinky shame dirty talk?

well, what any sane person would do...

run the fuck down the stairs, no matter that almost trips, and off away hiding to the basement, locking the door!

now, that he's hiding from that horrible scene, got him thinking of his parenting skill. was he that bad as a father? he knows that he wasn't perfect but he did give his kids the needs and let them take care of themselves, their kids are so smart. now they are teens.

do teens are this freaky?

Gaz was a smart girl and she is been known as a scary goth girl. So he didn't have a problem with her about dating, though she is 17 now.  
Then there's his son Dib, his poor insane son, he never thought about Dib going out with someone or that he would be having sex! Since he just cares about useless paranormal. He hadn't thought about it that his two children would one day going to meet someone, fall in love, dating, having a sexual relationship, and then... Moving out.  
He felt that he waste most of his kid's growth years, And now he regrets not giving a little attention as a normal human parent about human life like any human person does when they decide to have kids.

And here he is.

hiding in his lab basement just cause he heard his 18-year-old son having sex with his suppose hated "enemy", that he had said it when he was 12 yrs old. "Oh no, no no... Can't believe this, did I saw that! did I saw my son having homosexual sex! so absurd!" in shock, holding his head realize what he said "oh no, no that's not absurd, is no cause he's gay, He just... He just had sex with an alien?!.. what I saw was an alien! he was right all those years ago.. Zim is an Alien!" Membrane going circles just with that truth. he thought his goggles were broken or something but no, Zim body hasn't shown as a human should have, he made those goggles to using x-rays vision to able see through any surface behind a wall or door. now the result he did what no parent should have done.

spying his son's room and right there, the vision of his son naked, holding his green friend, (or should be boyfriend?), hips and give a go with his cock, as he looks over Zim body. it was nothing normal. his organs were like a bunch plug of wires and something attached at his spine. he zooms in closer to look and it was the same thing that he thought was a backpack, then look at his head, he has no hair! two black antennas are there and his eyes look more robotic. as he notices he had his hand on the doorknob to turn, he looks back one more time at the scene and the biggest mistake he did.

now, if he thought that his organs were not human, just imagine what his face looks when he saw that his son is fucking into a vagina hole and there is a tentacle dick. a tentacle dick was moving!

time to leave!

he was backing away from the door slowly. walking away he heard Dib and Zim moaning, screaming and words that he shouldn't hear from his son.

* * *

Its been ten minutes, though for him was like a damn week! He came to his house in the worst moments. Finding out your son have a relationship, having sex, he's gay, his green friend is gay too and they are together, his green friend/boyfriend is an alien. knowing finally that Dib was never insane...and the worst of all...

They have a daddy kink and use the same words he uses to Dib when he was young. taking a deep breath he freaky lose it "ho-how this can be! w-what I'm going to do! how am I going to look at them...shit, I'm screw!"

* * *

Notes:

(rewrite) ...still, going to be slow.


	4. OH SON

**...Father finding out other things.**

**Zim notices.**

Notes:

(rewrite) so, to make it clear about the ages.  
Zim is taller than Dib (bit), he is older, like 19-20 yrs old, earth years, Dib is of course 18 now going 19.  
Prof. Membrane be like in his 30 something...?..yeah ima keep it like that.

* * *

Two hours later he still hiding in the basement, doing nothing! What else to do with such a bombshell that completely change his scientific mind. He's a scientist... A damn good scientist!

He should already find a real logic about aliens, Dib's whole childhood always trying to get his attention about paranormal and even about space, "Oh son, You were right about Zim and the Florpus, It was not hallucination at all" eventually sat down in a tool chair. been standing in the same spot until he snaps out of it of his mind.

A few minutes later he stands up and walking up to the stairs, stopping when heard voices entering the hallway.

"Dib-shit thanks to ruining my clothes! now have to wear your stinking shirt and tight pants! " Zim's loud voice can be heard. Was he that loud ever since? How Dib can tolerate him.

Membrane gets close to the door and listens when Dib sighs annoying "Yes, yes blame it all me that you didn't want to do slow lovemaking and just wanted like an animal in heat cause you got damn horny when I show you my tongue piercing... "

**Tongue piercing! Dib has tongue piercing now!**

**ok hold yourself together, can't let them know I'm here.**

"HA! So you agree it is your fault! You put that sexy thing in your tongue to seduce me and make me going to heat! Zim knew it was your plan all along!"

"oh, Shut up Zim"

Zim talking like that. Now it makes sense, he doesn't know about human speech.

Well, he can't stand to be there listen to all this! he's going to open the door slowly and peek how far his son and Zim are.

The sound of the door creaks like in those cringy scary movies, poking out his head he looks right ahead. And damn his luck. They are almost to the entrance of the hallway, though Dib is on his back and Zim is just in the front, wearing his wig and eye contacts. Just when he's about to close the door again, Zim started talking.

"Oh, so is my insane son ashamed to seduce your daddy? such a bad boy for daddy?"

**what! ** Almost tripping down the stairs, again, holds the door extremely firm, he looks back ahead and Zim's face was a pure damn innocent criminal! he hugs Dib to his shoulder, noticing that Dib put his arm around Zim back.

They were almost the same hight, just Zim an inch taller than Dib. How he never has seen this! Did he ignore how those kids just grow so fast And even aliens can grow like that, does his species grow like human or Zim growth spurt cause of earth? so many questions and no answer! back to the scene.

Dib nuzzle to Zims's neck, nipping his skin, the movement of his body was rousing to rub into Zims. oh heck no!

They whispering but loud enough for him to hear, regretting to not leave on time when he hears his son talking causing his heart almost stops.

"Yeah daddy, I have been thinking about it ever since we watched that porn video and wanted to surprise you, Its been 3 days! I was so alone daddy" Dib practically humping to Zim's leg and gasping, Zim kisses his head and plays with his hair.

that's when violet eyes look at Membrane's shadow form.

"Oh, my sweet boy. You know daddy always has time to play with you" smiling licking Dib's face, "Daddy loves it when you like to be a bad boy, you constantly get me horny, right, mhmm. my sweet baby boy gets me so wet when you get your crazy self... My Dibble. I love feeling your hard cock pushing deeper inside me, dripping so wet, I love more when you cum inside me, feeling your warm goo, O-ohh my D-Dib! You love daddy so much Hu.. making daddy so happy and proud " Zim was all purring and molesting his son's butt.

Are they for real humping each other...

Zim peeks back at Membrane smiling to himself, though the professor wasn't even aware of the staring.

**Dibble, that was an old nickname **He used to call him like that when he was a baby till he was 10 yrs old. now they use it for that! oh boy.

Zim and Dib already started making out, and such sounds they make!

Membrane couldn't take it anymore, He is going to let them know he's here before those two do it right there! closes the door slowly walked down to his desk and grab a metal to throw to the floor loud enough that he heard Dib scream strolled to the door.

"D-dad? Is that you?" his voice sound frighten. in a calming voice, he talks back "Yes Dib! no worries, I dropped something, I will be coming up" he walked up to the stairs again.

getting closer to the door, sweaty already. finally, he opens the door and the first figure he sees is his son.

Dibs gaze at him smiling, that made his smile back and pats his head, making Dib flinch "How's it going, my boy! Ready to change your mind bout working with me?" give a try.

Dib expression change to gloomy "no dad, I'm still deciding. and well you know about..my part-time job" oh yea, that job.

"Alright, son. just letting you know that my lab is always open for you" He walked outside the hallway and Zim nods at him, smiling.

"Hello, Mr, Membrane, How's it going?" He said with such an expression that makes him want to run away from the room, Membrane nods at him back, trying to keep a decent posture

"Hello to you too, Zim. I'm doing fine as you can see... Working a lot! " he looks over to Zim's body and sees his clothes "Why are you wearing Dib's clothes?" **Oh, I know..**

Zim gave him sparkly expression when Dib walked next to him "ask Dib" he nods his head to Dib's direction. "Ah, I drop water on him, cause him to be stupid" Dib smirk at Zim as he hissed at him.

oh boy is time to get out and go to sleep, can't take this anymore

"Oh well, son better dry his clothes, I'm going to sleep now... -" "what! you going to sleep? like.. Sleeping in a bed? now? " Dib all shock and confusion. sure, never see his dad going to bed.

"Yes, son I know..kind of shocking hu, but this time I got really tired and want to take this time to have a rest. Goodnight son" walk pass to Dib and wave to Zim "Goodnight Zim"

"Goodnight Professor. Membrane~" he just purrs those words making him shiver.

In his room now, he sat on his bed, sighting. taking off his goggles then his lab coat. laying back in his pillow looking up to the ceiling. accepting of his lesson today.

catch his son having sex with his long time enemy/boyfriends, not a normal human but a literal real alien. and their sex is based on daddy kinks from words that he uses to say to his son.. had he?

and then the worst at all!

Dib has a tongue piercing.

* * *

**(rewrite) I change a lot of but still, would be crack xp**


	5. OH DAD

**Prof. Memabrane dirty secret got out...**

**Maybe**

_Notes:_

..maybe a good or cliche horrible 'sex' scene 💁

* * *

"Daddy" a voice? "Dad, common is me" **Dib? ** Prof. Membrane's sleepy body felt a presence on top, a heavy warm body, he feels soft hands caressing his face, such a warm touch, he nuzzles into that softest hand.

"Dad, please... wake up, I need you" warm breath close to his lips. then soft lips pressing lightly to his. "Papi, you need to wake up...-" kiss "-I need you to look at me" pressing that mouth on his, a wet tongue licking his upper lip, now feeling aware of that amazing feeling, he opens his eyes to see his son.

What the fuck is happening Dib! His son Dib is on top of him! smiling at him, Dib hadn't smiled him like that since the florpus accident.

"Hey, dad! Finally, you awake Hu" Dib close his distance, kisses his nose "finally your eyes on me" kiss on his cheek, "I been waiting for you, dad" amber eyes gazing at him. Membrane breathing was harsh, no sound comes out from his lips, his body just froze when Dib started kissing him.

Feeling his son's body pressing to his. Looking to those beautiful amber eyes. He then notices something...

DIB WAS FUCKING NAKED. **oh, no-no **.

His naked son is on top of him and started rubbing slowly to his body "Did you like your present? Dad... I have been waiting so long~" Dib's voice is so low seducing.

He still can't move or talk. This is a dream! A wet dream about his flesh.

"Oh dad, do you want this to be a dream " purring in his ear, nips it, "you don't want me like this! " he hissed.

"S-son... Please... Th-this is wrong" saying those words lastly, he feels like something is touching his soul, a deep desire. A forbidden desire waking him up.

Dib pressed kisses into his father's cheek and neck, moaning, "mhmm daddy, it is wrong... But for us no, o-oh dad, I know what you saw" Startled with that, Membrane pushes his son face away "w-what you talking about? Wh-what I saw what?

oh no, did he notice me!

"Dad, I know you saw me and Zim having sex, I know you had heard me and Zim dirty talk and in the entrance hallway... " Dib's hand already moves low to his crotch, and holy damn.

His cock is already hard! Hard by his son's hand.

Dib just looks at him and nuzzles him to his neck "oohh dad... This... This feels so right, the reason... The reason I and Zim do all this dirty daddy kink...is for you" Dib rubbing his lower body into his crotch.

His pants are getting wet now, Membrane just let his son say whatever he wants, he put his hands on Dib's hips, soft skin he has. slowly he touches Dib's body, feeling hard muscles, for an 18 yr old sure growth such as a nice young man.

"D-Dib...tell me... Tell me the reason why is me" craving to touch more of that soft skin, moving his son harshly into his body, his groin already so damp. moving his hand to his son crotch, feeling the heat and right there he felt it. Dib's cock is hard! Hard and leaking.

Dib, finally opening his pant's zipper and put his hand inside his underwear, touching his hard flesh! such a damn good feeling, he slightly rubs his cock more into Dib's hand.

Dib smirk at him "oh, is it good, daddy! getting hard by your son. Hu? Do you like it? You like that your own fresh is touching your cock, missing when people give you a handjob? Mhmm. And it is me to give you that feeling again. Dad. Me! Your insane son wants you so bad!"

Dib, harsh pace in his cock, whispering in his lips with an accent that he didn't know he had "Dale, Papi... Porfavor. Dale, tocame. Toca mi pene!" *

Spanish... Fuck did he remember his Spanish language?

Oh god, that plead. He did what his son asks him to. He touches Dib's cock... So hard and big.

God, it does feel big...

He strokes it in slow motion, giving his shaft a little pressure. "Oooh yess! Yesss dad. Keep going! Keep touching me. I'm going to cum! Dad! " he yells as he hit his orgasm, cock pulsing already and semen on his clothes.

But damn sure didn't care when he saw his son beautiful bless expression. So erotic that he came without notice it. He wants more. as he was about to keep touching him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dib's face changes completely into a wicked smile, his skin turn green, eyes big and pink, two black antennas on top of his head

And then he opens his mouth, his teeth were sharp like sharks and a long snake tongue.

Dib started to laugh so hard, Just when he is going to jump, felt softest to his head and, drift to sleep again.

"Man, that sure was interesting! Oh, parental unit. your machine did a great use, Hu. Too bad you threw away. Now is mine!.." Zim voice whispering to Membrane ear.

He's in deep sleep, so easy to talk now. Petting his head softly purrs "no worries, your secret safe with me, for now. dreams would come true" with a soft kiss to his cheek, he left.

Amazing that father and son have the same sleepy habit.

* * *

(rewrite) how wet dreams works?  
idk


	6. WICKED

**Zim tells Prof. Membrane about the wicked desires, letting him have his choice.**

(rewrite) well, what else this is going to be?  
I change many scenes than the old version.  
so yeah Zim would had notice or not that prof. Mem found out about him be an alien.

* * *

**Morning**

Prof. Membrane stirs waking up, opening his eyes, the brightness of the sun burning too much. Forgotten to close the curtain of his Window last night...

**Last night... ** **Holy shit **

Sitting up, he uncovers himself, doesn't remember when he has fallen asleep or tucks himself. at least, he only removed his lab coat and slept with a shirt and his working pant.

His moist, wet, and sticky pants "Oh, my god... It was a dream... not any normal dream but an erotic dream!... with my son! Goodness, what is wrong with me!" Rubbing his eyes, he felt ...sick

Sick to have a sex dream with Dib.

But can't deny it... It was pleasant, it was so good and felt so real, the touching, the kiss, Dib's hand on his cock, his hand on his son's cock, both pleasuring each other, and seeing Dib face when he came... His son was so beautiful... Even if was an image of his mind.

**What if... What if I - **

" Ah! No-no-no. Stop this! This is absurd! I-I can't! I can't feel sexual desire with a teenager! He's my biological son!" Stressful with that thought, he stands up and the sticky mess inside his pants was embarrassing. His pants are black but sure can notice a visible spot on his crotch. Did I cum so hard? not since my long passed wife..

**enough with this feeling. **

first, to take a damn cold shower, dress up and go to work. Yup that's the plan, maybe staying in his lab for two days, Gaz is on a game field trip with her gamers friend, Dib has Zim.. So they can take each other right... and.. Yeah, that be it.

Out of his room, looking out the hallway, everything was too silent. Alright then so he walks out, turns to the side to enter the bathroom. As he grabs the knob. The door open and right in front of him was Dib.

**Great. **

"Dad! Good morning, I thought you left already " Dib, was naked with a towel covering his midsection, hair wet, and little drops of water on his skin. Got out of the shower and whatever shampoo he uses, smell so delicious. **No no , breath! Breath **!

Dib gazing at his father, frozen at the entrance "hello dad! Are you going to enter? " snapping his fingers to his dad's face. Saw the movement like he just woke up.

"Ah, son! Yes yes! I- I.. Join now. " Dib moves out the way as he passes next to him, before closing the door he motions to Dib "Son, what.. What your day be today?" he asks, just time to see his son's backside before he turns around "oh, umm, today I'm going to a paranormal convention with Zim " his voice so low and shy, doubting his answer.

of course.

"Alright! Son" he smiles and pats his head like a kid " have fun and careful with those weirdos", Dib looked at him with such a surprise, he looks so bright with such cute pink cheeks.

"I-I, yeah, dad thanks! I will be careful and... Thanks " is he blushing? oh yes, he is, so cute!

He moves close to Dib and kisses his forehead, at least he is the same height so easy to peck him. Dib surprise of the kiss, brush harder and stumble to walk away.

"OK! DAD.. I SEE YA LATER! BYEE" running off to his room. With a last look to his son back before disappearing, finally, close the bathroom door, and look up at the mirror seeing his face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Holy shit, he looks like shit.

**And why the heck I did that **, oh my.. His brush was.. It was cute but shame.. Of course why he wouldn't be.. He's a teenager now and never felt his affection as a parent should have when they were little.

Taken off his wet pants and sticky underwear throwing on the floor, taking off his shirt, and into the shower.

A cold relaxing shower. Feeling a bit better, he started rubbing his body, hair, face, legs, and cock. Just rubbing, he starts to feel hot, and not just cause of the water, the water still extremely cold.

The memory of that dream came back. A memory of Dib on top of him, naked, rubbing his body into his, and kissing him. his cock getting hard, he grabs his manhood starting to stroke it.

Dib kissing his neck, biting, his hands caressing his face. Masturbating hard, his cock is pulsing "mhmm...mmmm o-oh" moaning low, holding to the wall while water slide to his back, getting close. Looking down at his arousal.

Imagination ran wild.

Dib, on his knees, looking up with those amber eyes, his mouth open and holding his cock. "Dad... Do you want me to help you.. I can help you daddy" Dib seducing voice.

Then his tongue poking out, licking his shaft making his father shiver in anticipation "oooh Dib.. Dib! Please " closing eyes and let whatever the fuck is happening.

It doesn't matter now, it doesn't matter that he's masturbating in the shower with the image of his Son down on his knees holding his father's cock and licking. "Dib... Please.. Please.. Suck me.. My boy." Hard pumping now, harder than ever.

Opening his eyes, and the image gets his orgasm. Dib full mouth on his cock sucking. "O-OHH DIB!" semen come out and splash to the wall.

**HOLY FUCK **

breathing hard, he moves away from the wall, water still running, and the cum on the wall down to the sink. washing the evidence.

evidence of his desire.

five minutes later turning off the shower. got out, dry off fast putting on his clean shirt and pants, getting ready to get away from this house for a while. picking the dirty clothes, went down to the stairs, straight to the laundry room, putting those dirty clothes under his daughter's and son's clothes. as he went to the kitchen he stops right there, frozen, looking to the figure sitting there, looking at him with a wicked smile.

"Z-ZIM!" his heart just stop. Zim smiles and waves at him while drinking in a cup "good morning. Professor, I see you finally finished showering hu? I thought you drown, and for a second I would have entered there to rescue you, but..." he put the cup down and that smile got bigger, showing off his sharp teeth, Membrane still hadn't moved and couldn't say any word.

he waited to what Zim going to say...did he heard him?

"Mhm, oh professor~ don't be embarrassed" Zim stand up and walked to Membrane, getting into his personal space, he is tall enough to be eye to eye.

"u-um Zim.. not... w-what ... eh, why you still doing here? why you didn't go with Dib" fuck he is scare, ask whatever, he needs to get out of there. But Zim got so close, even though he is wearing his disguise, those contact eyes look so magical.

"oh, professor, why you getting frustrating... you already know all of this right...you should know already what is going on" whispering in his ear, purring to those last words.

"You and Dib are so pathetic! " Zim laugh to his face moving away a little bit, that face looks so alien now.

**oh my god! **

"what? what you meant by that" he mumbles. sight annoying Zim went back to the table, sat down, and simply said "Dib has such a wicked desire for you ...and your desire is awaking. Isn't?" shrugging his shoulder, he looks up at the parent, standing in the spot like a statue.

"good damn it! are you deaf ? " Zim yells and throws an apple to the parent head, with a jerk from the hit, Membrane snaps out if it and looks at him, his face looks so serious and annoying.

**is..is it true...Does Dib have such a desire for me? **

"Zim...uh, t-this is wrong! Dib...D-Dib can't feel that ! we are blood-related! is incest and incest is a crime! and no I don't feel it either, I'm the father!" moving his hands and sideways. need to forget those words.

looking back at Zim, notice his expression change, stand up and walk up to his space again, took out a piece of paper from Dib's pants handed out to him, "uh, wha-what is that" Membrane ask looking at paper questioningly. "well, my phone number. duh" Zim shook the paper and push it to Membrane making him grab it, he looks at the paper and sure it looks a phone number, gazes at Zim raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, so let's do this better...at night when Dib and I go to sleep, if you remain awake, you call me, and I go see you~... I will stay tonight, and don't worry about Dib, he is a heavy sleeper when he gets too tired ~" Zim smirk at him, as Membrane was about to argue.

"So, if you still think or you so right about your "crime", then alright. don't call. just letting you know, that if you call me~" Zim purrs in his face, so close, his mouth over his.

"We can talk and...I show you something interesting, so is your choice Professor~" move away and turns around, walking out from the kitchen. before leaving he winks at Membrane, still standing there with the paper on his hand.

"sayyyyyy, if you don't "feel" like that with Dib. then try to call out another name when you cum! haha" with that last laugh, he left. hearing the front door opening and close it.

Membrane slowly walks to the dining table, sat down on the same chair Zim was sitting. dropping his head down, banging on the table, groans

"Ugh, what did I get into now?"

* * *

_Notes:_

(rewrite) does even sex dreams can happen in the shower?

idk xp


	7. POTION?

**Dib in the convention finds something peculiar... Deciding.**

**Zim appears and buys it**

**Notes:**

(rewrite) change just a bit.  
a break scene with Dib in his own little world.. Then Zim. And sweet ending for them.

I just made up stupid things for witches 💁

* * *

**Paranormal convention**

Dib had been walking for an hour in the convention, looking around to any new paranormal events or even about stories.

Passing by some tables. He sees they are about witches' themes. Books of any language, there are even many flasks with liquid. Different colors. The names were random but are English. Just about to walk away.

"Hello, Dear Boy need any help?" An elderly woman just emerges from nowhere and just time to see Dib standing there looking. Dib looks at her surprise, catching him before leaving, Didn't want to be rude so he stays, "oh, I was just looking and.. This looks kind of interesting ..as for a witch theme.. E-Eh what this can do? " he gestures to all those liquid flasks.

The woman smiles "These liquids are very special. It contains a magic potion to anything, like-" she grabs a red looking one "this is for love or even to have a passion for someone -" "A love potion?" Dib asks snickering.

The woman still smiling, shook her head "Oh no dear, a love potion can be different than this one. This one is for couples or married couples. The partner would drink this, to know if their significant partner does love them back, kind of cliche and risky, drinking the potion would do nothing if their partner does love them back, deeply...Then that would consume inside them, making them sick.. And then..Turns to an empty shell with no emotions, walking like a zombie~ hehe" such a wicked laugh.

**she so weird, mhm it does sound interesting, should I... ****Hell Naw. ****Just glad that Zim loves him enough to stay here.**

He looks to the other flasks "So... What do others do? "

The woman sigh and gestures to the others in a boring expression. "Eh that green, for a smart brain, the blue, to read minds, the brown, to be stronger, the yellow, feeling peace and happy, the orange, to be mean, and... The pink one, for dreams to come reality or some shit like that" her expression suddenly change like she didn't want to bother to explain.

Though of her lack of explaining.. The last one got his attention,

The pink one.

He took the pink and looks the goo inside. It does look like water with color, **Mhm, dreams come to reality Hu? **

Holding the flask, he nods at her. "So, this is for any dreams to come real? ..how that can be? He asks just wondering.

The woman look at the young man in a wicked smile. She said " well, yes.. Any dream that matter to you, Say you dreaming to kill your bully, you had the same dream every night cause of the bullying. So drink the potion before sleeping, and when you were face to face with that bully. So you dream the same dream. The next day... Just when your bully gets to you.. The dream would come out and you are yourself killing your bully the same way.. And well.. That be a case to what would happen later. You get caught to be guilty or victim" gesturing both hands.

Dib in deep thought looking at the flask.

**It sure is dangerous, but... ****But my dream is way different.. ****And forbidden... **

"I-I.. Th-"

"DIB-THING! " Zim loud voice almost made him dropped the flask, he turns around just to see Zim walking towards him, and of course.. Annoying. He took a sight and turns to the woman.

She kept smiling him, waiting. When he's about to give the flask back, Zim hugs over to his shoulder. **Damn. Why he got an inch taller than him.**

"Dib-thing! I was looking for you everywhere! This place is so horrible and smelly.. Such smelly humans with their stupid fun-what's that? " Zim ranting stop when he sees Dib holding a flask, pink liquid.

"Hu, this... This a witch theme, have cool stuff to believe, and this flask is a potion with the magical ability " he mumbles. Zim look at his boyfriend and the flask, he sees the woman standing there.. Looking with a creepy smile..

Mhm..she so weird. 

"Human smelly, tell Zim what the pink liquid does" Dib startled by the question tries to interfere... "No, No Zim..-" Dib push Zim away and try to give back the flask but Zim, impulsive, grab the flask and shook it..

"Why is that. I want to know! " he nods to the woman. The woman seeing the reaction, she did what every witch does "Is a potion for dreams to come reality ~" Dib glared at her, Zim still looks at the potion and nodding.

"ALRIGHT! We buy it! " "WHAT! ZIM! " Dib shout getting other people's attention. He grabs Zim arm and whisper "Zim.. This is nothing, is fake...is just water with color "

Zim moves away from Dib, took out $50 and put it on the table, surprised with the money the woman took it and said "Alight boys! Thanks to coming by and have fun~ " she walks away, leaving the table empty.

...then like magic.

The table cleans out.. No books and not liquid flask. Zim and Dib shock must be damn hilarious.

Zim grabs Dib's hand, making him walk away from the horrible place.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well, that was sure fun " Zim stops walking and lets his boyfriend stand next to him "Naw, shit Zim... Can't believe you gave $50 to her! $50 for a stupid fake potion. " Dib said angrily to his alien.

That made Zim chuckle "Yeah, but you were looking at it so deeply, so tell me, my dear Dib" he turns to Dib and holds him by the waists, "Want to have your dream come reality? " he whispers to his ear and kissing it.

At least they are in an empty lot. No human passing by.

Dib shiver and holds Zim. He put his head on Zim's neck softly kissing. "I-I don't know Zim... You.. You know my dream is forbidden... It... It can't happen " Zim hums and pull dib in to kiss.

Kissing him deeper. Both groaning with their already hips movement

Zim pushes his snake tongue inside Dib's mouth, making him let it slide inside.

"Z-Zim... " dib mumble his name. Both hard now. Zim lean back, saliva on both mouths. petting Dib 'MY HUMAN' "My darling.. Let's go home.. And... If you think about not using the potion then...-" "N-no!.. I want to.. Just... Not yet alright" flushing he took the flask from Zim and put inside his pocket.

Now feeling so hot with the kiss, Zim tongue inside his mouth, almost grumping each other. And then Zim talking about the potion and what can happen.

Ugh, why.. Why it happen this way to have such... Such desire... With his blood father!

He looks up at Zim, smiling..

**Bastard **

sighs and caress Zim cheek, Zim with the loving affection purrs "I love you, you know... I love you, Zim, so much" he's emotion going wild, Zim holds Dib's face and kisses his nose and pecks his lips. "I love you too Dib, you the one who saved me and... thank you to teach me these human rituals of love.. I love you no matter what " Zim smile was the purest, not mockery and not vile.

They kiss one more time and hold each other hands to exit from the convention.

Although..

Zim mind was on other things. Even if the potion is fake or not. His plan still on it. First, he has to know more about the potion and what specific dream Dib has about his father...

and last he would make THAT dream come reality.

He loves Dib so much, even to fill their both sexual desire with the same person..

* * *

Mhmm.

Would use the potion?

Maybe...


	8. DAUGHTER OR DEMON?

**Prof. Membrane made his perfect plan.**

Is been ...3 or 4 months! I heck I'm insane to do a /Zim fanfic cause I was drunk when I did it (drinking a lot of coke, thanks to my partner).

so anyway.. I REWRITE THE STORY. I (try) correct of grammars and plots.  
but still, I try to make funny shit or something..

idk how is going to end!

* * *

Professor Membrane had been sitting in the chair since Zim left. five minutes later thinking over Zim's request. he should do it or ignore it? he wants to know what Zim wants to talk about ...did he had seen him spying? does he wants him to spill out about been snoopy?

oh shit, now that's worst. Zim sure is a tricky brat.

Prof. Membrane stood up and went to pick up the apple from the floor thinking over it and over it of what he is going to do, he didn't even notice when a person walks into the kitchen, getting close to him, then a hand touch to his shoulder making him jump, almost dropping the apple "WHAT!" "WOAH, dad is me" he turns around, seeing that it was his daughter Gaz. "

Gaz shock of her father reaction, took a step back. "what you doing here?" she asks, giving him her special look when something weird happens "Ah, dear, I was about to leave to work...and something got caught off, that's all" he gave her an affiliative smile and as he was about to walk out.

"Oh, dad did you caught Dib and Zim having sex?" she ask suddenly, making him stop. "w-what!" he turns around and sees Gaz sitting in the opposite chair to his direction, she grins at him, a wicked one. "common dad, come and sit and tell how it happened" she gesture to the other chair, beckoning him to sit down. he bit his lips and sight, he sat down, fidgeting his fingers uneasy, he does not want to talk about this, but his daughter would make him talk no matter what. Gaz gave him an assurance smile "please, dad, don't be afraid.. is only me here" she leans over the table and puts her hands on his, giving a squeeze.

He took a deep breath and confess everything... _no _, no everything of course, just double catching on the sex and almost-sex act.

"Mhm, dad you getting so worked up for that?" she asks him, Membrane shrugs his shoulder "daughter, how I won't be alarmed when I discover that your brother having sex with his enemy or whatever he is now, and then they go freaky to the entrance of the hall, and worst is to hear your son and said enemy having such dirty talk or such a daddy kink that most weird shit is that Dib is acting like when he was 12 and Zim is imitating my exact words ..and-" he abruptly stop, look up at Gaz expression, he almost spills the other part about Zim request. "Oh honey, this was not how a parent should found out, it was just an accident to catch them...and...and .. I don't know how I will be able to act normal in front of Dib and Zim" he laid down his head on the table, groaning tiredly.

"Why don't you just fuck them?"

"HU!" his head snap up looking at Gaz ... Not there anymore, how did she..?

"Gaz... What the hec-!" He felt hands on his shoulders, squeezing them. Then hot breath on his neck. Gaz was behind him, slouching her body to his and then her lips on his ear. Frozen with the sudden movement of his daughter. how did she move so fast?

"You should do it, dad, let whatever you feeling comes out... " her soft voice whispering in his ear. Membrane shivers of his daughter's voice. Her arms go around his chest.

"better yet, you should punish him, dad. he was such a dirty, bad boy since he was fifteen ..want to know why? " she asked. Smiling at her father's heat. Gradually he nods.

Gaz turns her face to her dad's to look at his expression, his sight is still on the empty chair. "Dib used to go to your room at nights when you sometimes don't sleep here... He lays on your bed, inhaling your pillow... He starts to touch himself, getting horny while imagining to whatever about your pillow~ then... He cums"

Membrane huffed, gut clutching, the way his daughter talks about her brother in such away. Such a dirty way.

"Dib was the one to courage Zim to talk like you" she continues "He was the one to convince Zim to take his virginity when he was sixteen, Zim was a bit of unsure cause you know... he was still young but that didn't stop Dib to egged him on... you saw Dib fucking Zim...but the truth, they both are such slutties that take their turn to fuck each other, and I bet there's another thing that happened hu? there's no other little secret you don't want to tell me?" Gaz was pecking her father's cheek, her hands start to rub his chest, going slowly down. Membrane felt a heat inside his body and ... embarrassed something was waking up...again.

"Uh..I-"

"Why don't you go and have fun, dad. Have a little piece of this treat... You won't be younger for longer. Let go of your obsession with the bullshit of scientific logic. Mhm. " Gaz softly kisses her dad's temple and said "go and wreck those two pervert's ass" she gave a squeeze on his shoulder and walks out leaving her poor dad in such an uncomfortable state.

Said father stayed sitting petrified in the same chair. how did this happen in one days? A day ago his life had just changed in a damn speed lighting, founding about this... this absurd dirty secret of his son and... his alien boyfriend, and now his daughter supports the idea.

Or was the devil talking? Whatever, If that's the case ..

Then he damn would have fun...

.

.

.

.

.

As he got up, thinking of a plan to take action, and the only way to make this to work.. Is by staying home from work, and be close to Dib and Zim. he sends a quick message to his workers to change all the rest of the year plans, they smart enough, so is not to worry about it.

How hard this could be.

He heard the front door open. the sound of footsteps can be heard coming from the living room. Dib and Zim coming back from their little trip "Zim, just hide that so I don't want to see it, and later we talk "

"Yea yea, Dib-thing. No worry, but later on you be thinking about this poison soon, eh"

He walks to the entrance, seeing Dib and Zim sitting on the sofa. Zim legs on top of Dib's lap, tv on with old reruns of mysterious mystery. "Is potion Zim...and I don't think so...it be risky for me or to us if I drink that"

Did he say potion? What they're into now?

He walks into the living room, making Dib and Zim look up at him surprised, well more like Dib surprise and Zim grins at him "Dad! You didn't go to work? " Dib asks.

Membrane shook his head and smiled at him "I actually, wanted to say that I had changed all my plans for this year to spend time with you" Membrane said, and stare how Dib expression change to amused "w-what, r-really? to spend time with me.. but why?" Membrane shrugs "I ..don't want to waste too much of my life in the lab, you know. I want to take at least one year to spend with my kids. but..." he leans in and whispers only Dib and Zim can hear "I would love to spend a bit more with you than your sister for now..." he winked, making both boys wondering what the heck is happening. Zim only stared at him, he was about to ask when Dib said: "Is not about science stuff, and jobs, right?"

of course, he would ask about that.

Membrane denies "No son..this time I want you to show me your interest, I want to give a try and understand what's more than just real science..what you say?"

Dib was speechless, well he doesn't know what to say or what to do. _Is_ _this..real!? Is this happening.. my dad wants to know about my interest? _

Zim look at his boyfriend, stuck face. he grins at the man "he would love to Professor! look at him! he has a stupid face now cause he is exciting!" Dib happily moves forward and grasps his father's hands "yes, dad!.. I ..this is so nice what you did for me and Gaz, and I want to show you a lot!"

Oh, his smile was sure the purest.

Membrane nods and gave a squeeze to his son's hand, standing up and gave a nod to Zim "alright my boy, just tell me when you want to and I will be all yours" he starts to walk back to the kitchen not notice when Zim snicker and Dib blush harder "y-yeah dad"

As he was about to leave the boy alone he recalls "before you go to sleep, can you tell your sister to remember to not use the power after midnight..the stupid power plant is twitching, I still need to repair-"

"uh, dad..Gaz hasn't come back yet"

Membrane pause and looks at his son and turns to Zim. who nods "yeah, she said she be back tomorrow, we are the ones who have to pick her up at 7 am at the airport"

Membrane was shocking to hear that..

how the heck she is not here..when he talked to her in person!

"what's wrong dad... did something happen!?" Dib's voice snaps him out if it, shooking his head. he gave an assurance nod "No, nothing happen.. probably I just forgot for a moment.. um.. I am going to finish to repair of the power plant, you guys can order pizza or any food, alright"

"sure dad" "thanks, prof" both boys wave at him as he walks out to the kitchen going back to the basement. just one thought he still in mind.

...what did happen with Gaz!

* * *

hope this didn't sound other incest xD


End file.
